Conquistando a Sirius
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Porque Hermione y Ginny aseguraban saber la fórmula ideal para conquistar a un hombre ¿podrá conseguir Harry que Sirius caiga bajo sus encantos con una serie de infalibles pasos? SLASH!


**PAREJA:** Sirius x Harry

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if...? Situado después del cuarto año (respetando canónicamente hasta el cuarto libro porque a partir de ahí, alteraré la historia pues mágicamente Voldemort fue vencido antes de que recobrara todos sus poderes :P). Hay relación chico-chico (menor/mayor), y algo de lime así que están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 1/1

 **Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les guste este One-Shot! Con mucho cariño dedicado a mi adorada amiga FrostPrincess! Feliz cumpleaños chica! Te quiero muchisimo!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Conquistando a Sirius**

Caminando de regreso a casa de los Dursley con las compras que su tía Petunia tan amablemente le exigió que comprara arrojándole el papel con la orden en la cara, miró el cielo despejado de un día soleado y muy caluroso.

El término de curso llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y seguía sin estar listo para morir lento en la espera de algo interesante en la casa de sus tíos. _"Sólo espero que esta vez no me priven de alimento como en otros años"_ se dijo con un bufido pues el miedo sembrado en sus tíos sobre Sirius se disipó tan pronto como llegó.

-Eso sí que es conveniente…- murmuró con sarcasmo al ver la solemne casa en Privet Drive con el pasto recién podado en la cual nunca perteneció pese a vivir la mayor parte de su vida.

A esas alturas del partido, aun le sorprendía que Voldemort se desvaneciera así como apareció, tal cual una mala pasada creada por su cerebro, un mal sueño o algo así.

Toda esa escena de su nombre dentro del cáliz de fuego, el infortunado traslador con dirección al cementerio donde lo esperaba una horda de mortifagos y un Barty Crouch Jr disfrazado hábilmente como Alastor Mody… _"no puedo decir que fue un año aburrido"_ se dijo sardónico.

Pese a su acido humor, todo seguía siendo difícil de digerir.

 _"Sólo fue una pesadilla"_ se dijo recobrado su respiración tras una larga pausa sin respirar.

No sabía cómo, pero Dumbledore siempre un paso adelante y con un secretismo impenetrable, se las ingenió para detener a Voldemort antes de que pudiera retornar con toda su fuerza, utilizándolo a él mismo como un peón más de su juego de ajedrez bien planificado.

Había ganado el lado de la luz como quien dice, sin embargo, no sentía una victoria como tal, sólo una gran tranquilidad porque todo tan rápido como comenzó terminó; mientras que él por su parte podía esperar para que en un día no muy lejano pudiera abandonar la casa de los Dursley y vivir finalmente con Sirius. Un sueño que anhelaba con el alma.

 _"_ _Me pregunto cómo estará…"_ se dijo suspirando al recordar a su padrino y su constante aburrición en Grimmauld Place _"solo espero que no haga algo imprudente…"_

-¡¿SIRIUS?!- preguntó al ver un imponente perro negro salir de entre los arbustos, corriendo en su dirección. Era imposible que fuera un perro común y corriente, tenía que ser él. Parecía que lo invocó.

-¡Por Godric! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué tal si atrapan?- sus protestas fueron acalladas por su enorme peso que lo tumbó hacia atrás. Lamió su cara haciéndolo reír -¡no, Sirius, hace cosquillas! ¡Quieto!- pidió ante la efusividad del animago que girando sobre sí mismo, comenzó a dar saltos en la jardinera con las nuevas violetas de su tía Petunia.

Eso solo podía significar problemas.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso, muchacho? ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo en la entrada de la casa?- era tío Vernon con su porcina cara contorsionada en una furiosa mueca que comenzó a hervir cuando Sirius tan rápido como rayo y más ágil que los reflejos del hombre del espeso bigote, entró a la casa.

-¡Oh rayos!- exclamó entrando tan rápido como pudo esperando que la afrenta no fuera muy dura.

* * *

Sirius olfateaba todo lo que estaba a su paso y poco pareció impórtale el chillido de horror de su tía. Sintiéndose en casa se subió al sofá.

Antes de poder decir o alegar algo, Sirius recuperó su forma humana ante los ojos desorbitados de unos muggles que solo cambiaban de color ante la impresión.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Harry emocionado acercándosele para abrazarlo.

-¡Así que es de los de tu calaña, no me extraña que entrara así a mi residencia! ¡Usted, lárguese!- tío Vernon agitaba sus manos, como si espantara mosquitos, pero eso solo parecía divertirle a Sirius pues su traviesa sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

-No me digas Harry, estos son los muggles que se dicen tus tíos, que horror… James en sus relatos era demasiado benévolo con ellos- rio acomodándose en el sillón muy codo palmeando el respaldo con sus brazos extendidos -¿oye muggle, llamaste a esto residencia?- volvió a reír –que pésimo gusto, pero bueno, cada quien sus cosas- se alzó de hombros.

-¡¿Quién se cree usted para criticar a otros?!-

-Soy el padrino de Harry- dijo parándose de un salto para encararlos. Su espigada silueta y maliciosa mirada pudo notar que acalambró a su tío y eso era oro.

-¿El prófugo, culpado de múltiples homicidios?- su voz tembló caminando hacia atrás para abrazar a su esposa.

-Ese mismo- su sonrisa se amplió –y vengo por Harry- los ojos del muchacho brillaron _"¿habré escuchado bien?"_ se preguntó –aquí esta una carta del ministerio asegurando que no soy peligroso para Harry y otra para la hermana de Lily de parte de Dumbledore, agradeciéndole por el maltrato que le dieron, insultos y desnutrición durante estos 13 años…- dijo pasándole a su tío las hojas de papel arrugado que sacó de su abrigo.

-¿Es en serio Sirius? ¿Puedo vivir contigo?-

-Claro, cachorro, ese Dumbledore no deja cabo suelto- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia –ahora ve por tus cosas- le guiñó el ojo con galantería que no pudo evitar abrazarlo otra vez.

-¡Pero he…eso! ¡N-No!- Vernon no podía armar frases concretas entre que leía una línea y miraba al hombre con tatuajes que hasta hacia segundos atrás era un perro. Parecía aun querer alegar, mientras su esposa cual piedra no podía reaccionar. Sirius comenzándose a fastidiar de la situación decidió terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

-Hey abuelo, ahí dice que no soy peligroso para Harry, pero eso no quiere decir sea bueno con la gente… la cárcel puede desequilibrar a uno y con lo que sé, no ha sido muy bueno con Harry…- se inclinó para que percibiera que tan enserio iba. Por lo que se congratuló consigo mismo al lograr su objetivo de acalambrarlo.

-¡Ya lárguese de mi casa y lléveselo!- Harry no pudo más que con alegría correr escaleras arriba por sus cosas.

* * *

Finalmente era libre de las garras de los Dursley. Ya no malos tragos, esas miradas de odio, repulsión o acciones déspotas de nadie.

Harry parpadeaba y no podía creerlo. Siempre soñó con aquello, pero no pensó que realmente se fuera a hacer realidad y menos con tal prontitud.

Inhaló cuanto oxígeno pudo.

Tal vez no tenían que quedarse en la lúgubre mansión del número 13 de Grimmauld Place y podrían irse al campo como Sirius sugirió; pero a esas alturas, no importaba la locación en la que viviera, en tanto pudiera estar con Sirius todo estaba bien.

Pellizcó sus mejillas y su brazo varias veces para cerciorarse que era real y no un sueño absurdo de ese niño perdido que vivía bajo la escalera.

 _"_ _Este es el comienzo de algo grandioso"_ se dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

 ** _*~*3 años después*~*_**

Con los días transcurrían utópicos entre sí, tan diferentes pero tan entrañables que parecían borrar poco a poco con su calidez, su amor y bondad todos los recuerdos amargos y fríos que una vez vivió, Harry recordaba con cariño ese día de la llegada de Sirius a Privet Drive donde cortó finalmente su relación con los Dursley y con ensoñación sonreía.

Sirius era un amigo gentil y extravagante, un padrino considerado, con una idea siempre en la cabeza listo para cualquier cosa y hacerla 10 veces más grande, un tutor generoso que sabía escucharlo impidiendo que pasará un sólo momento triste y una figura esplendorosa que lo guiaba enteramente haciéndole sentir mejor con solo revolver su cabello con la mano.

Pasaban gran parte en la compañía del otro, paseando, solo en la casa charlando o pasando el rato entretenidos, incluso Sirius en su forma animaga solía reposar sobre él como un manso can; incluso en los momentos que no estaban juntos, Harry no podía evitar extrañarlo.

Imaginaba sus ojos grises de tormenta centellar con nostalgia como cuando le contaba una de sus historias de la escuela; sus largos dedos expresándose tan vivamente como sus palabras al hablar, moviéndose para dejar más clara su idea; su melodiosa risa que iba de lo estridente a lo suave que siempre invitaba a acompañarla; sus labios traviesos que surcaba en una sonrisa maliciosa y lobuna logrando sin falla acelerar su corazón…

¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado sin siquiera notarlo? _"¡seguro me odiará!"_ se dijo apesadumbrado palmeando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sabía que debía de hacer algo pues quedarse de brazos cruzados era algo que no podía hacer porque simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ello, además, por todas las señales mezcladas del mayor podía intuir que no le era muy indiferente... Pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Podía ser simple amor paternal o amistad… _"¿pero y que tal si es más que eso?"_ esa era su duda y no lo sabría a menos que hiciera algo.

¿Pero qué? Nunca había confesado su amor antes. Al menos en voz alta.

Con Cho todo fue muy extraño y más porque era su plato de segunda mesa, por tanto su única experiencia amorosa podía irla descartando al nunca conseguir que despegara del suelo.

 _"_ _Además me siento diferente con Sirius… es mucho más intenso"_ medito sintiendo su corazón vibrar con el sonido de su voz. Era terreno nuevo y desconocido, sabía que necesitaba ayuda pero ¿de quién?

Nada mas llegar a la madriguera como hacia cada fin de semana durante las vacaciones de verano, tanto Hermione como Ginny chillaron al punto de romperle los tímpanos antes de arrojarse contra él prácticamente destrozando sus costillas al contarles sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya era hora que lo admitieras Harry!-

-¿Cómo es que ya lo sabían?- preguntó preocupado. ¿Fue demasiado obvio?

-Cumpa, hasta yo reconozco esa mirada tonta en tu cara; es como la que pongo cuando pienso en Mione... O en pollo frito...- se frotó la barbilla analítico ganándose un almohadazo en la cara por parte de la castaña.

-Es un alivio saber que estoy en la misma categoría que una comida- ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero no es cualquier comida Mione- la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Ya después hablamos de eso Ron… pero volviendo con Harry; se nota a leguas que te gusta Sirius y solo estábamos esperando a que confesaras- Harry se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

-Bueno es obvio que lo quiero, es mi padrino. Me sacó del infierno que era la casa de mis tíos, por tanto no podía estar más agradecido... lo quiero mucho es una gran persona, haría lo que fuera por el pero…-

-Por Merlín Harry deja tus remilgos en tu casa que aquí estamos entre amigos-Ginny habló echándole el brazo sobre los hombros -es obvio que ames a Sirius ¿y quién puede evitarlo? Esta como quiere para tener casi 40, va en motocicleta con chaqueta de cuero y el cabello al aire como un roquero, tiene muchos tatuajes y el factor chico malo solo lo hace más atractivo-

-Ginny…-

-Nada de Ginny, te conozco. No estuve obsesionada contigo a lo tonto por 3 años para no saber de qué pie cojeas. Así que he de decir: Viniste al lugar adecuado a pedir ayuda- ninguno de sus amigos perdían atención de nada; nada más les faltaban las palomitas de maíz para terminar de gozar el espectáculo.

-¿Y qué propones que haga? Que le diga "oye Sirius ¿sabes qué? Desde hace 3 años 8 meses, 24 días he estado enamorado de ti ¿quieres que te pase el control remoto del televisor?"-

-No, no, no, no Harry- las dos chicas contestaron al unísono -Lo que debes de hacer es un plan de acción para acercarte, atacar y no darle pie al rechazo- estaban tan sincronizadas que a ambos chicos comenzaba crisparse.

-Incluso la extorción puede funcionar- la castaña regresó a ver a Ginny con palidez -¿Qué? Ni me veas así, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale- se justificó cruzándose de brazos –además yo creo que es muy probable que Sirius también te quiera, es imposible no hacerlo; eres un pedazo de cielo- exclamó con un amplia sonrisa –lo único que necesita es un empujón-

-Yo sugiero que Harry solo debe de externar lo que siente de la manera más llana y en un momento oportuno… así sabrá que es honesto y no solo un chico hormonal- intentó decir Ron, pero las dos ojicafe lo callaron al instante.

-Mira cariño sabes que te quiero y respeto tu opinión, pero te recuerdo que nos tomó bastante tiempo con eso de externar lo que sientes- Ron ofendido resopló con algo que le sonó "piden mi opinión y no la toman". Hermione no podía importarle menos pues con ojos brillantes se giró nuevamente hacia Harry.

-Yo también creo que tienes una oportunidad- dijo tomando con cariño su mano –por tanto lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo. Llegar a él mediante el estómago. Ningún hombre es inmune a eso, mucho más si usas pequeños trucos para incitar su mente: como usar mucho el color rojo y rosa, forma de corazón, comisa sugestiva, etcétera-

-Y si eso no funciona, puedes intentar ponerte su camisa alegando que hace mucho calor, seguro cuando te vea tus lindas piernas y una inocente mirada cae a tus pies- la pelirroja bailoteó las cejas picara, ruborizando a todos los presentes.

-¡Ginny, no todo tiene que tener connotación sexual!- se aclaró la garganta la castaña –Dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué te parece ver una película de terror y finges que te asusta? Así tendrá que tomar tu mano o abrazarte. No hay nada que impulse el romance como eso-

-Así que por eso luego vemos esas películas- murmuró Ron más para sí mismo, pero todos pudieron escucharlo.

-Claro que también puede funcionar que le limpies las orejas- Hermione torció el gesto -No sé porque pero los hombres mayores sienten una extraña fijación por eso, es casi como un ritual sexual o algo así- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- cuestionó horrorizado Ron viendo a su hermana quien quitada de la pena se alzó de hombros.

-Uno aprende cosas aquí y allá. Nada del otro mundo-

-En caso de que todo eso falle, creo que tendrás que sacar la artillería pesada y planear un día en la playa… ya sabes sol, arena y muchas oportunidades para expresar tu amor-

-Torsos desnudos y sudoroso, bañadores súper pegaditos y puedes pedirle que te unte bloqueador por todo el cuerpo…- añadió Ginny con ensolación.

-E incluso una confesión a la puesta de sol sería muy romántico-

-Son demasiadas cosas chicas… no creo que pueda hacer tantas cosas…- contestó abrumado. No sabía de donde sacaban tantas ideas alocadas, pero por sus miradas insistentes comenzó a temer por sí mismo.

-Tú confía en nosotras que te aseguramos que cae a tus pies o te devolvemos tus galeones-

-¿Cuáles galeones?- Harry no estaba seguro de ninguna de las cosas que decían sus amigas, pero esperando lo mejor decidió intentarlo. ¿Qué tenía que perder más que su dignidad?

 ***~*~°*°~*~*1er plan: Del estómago al corazón *~*~°*°~*~***

La cocina no era trabajo difícil para Harry, mucho menos cuando ya llevaba año y medio cocinando para los dos tras el arranque de Sirius contra Kreacher que terminó en el despido de este último.

No le molestaba, de hecho le agradaba guisar y más aún al estar en compañía de Sirius quien siempre besaba su coronilla tras la comida para hablaba maravillas de lo que cocinó.

 _"_ _¿Realmente funcionará?"_ se preguntó al ver la gran cantidad de comida que logró preparar desde temprano.

Paella con mucho azafrán, pollo a las finas hierbas, panecillos de canela, ostras crudas a consideración de Ginny, galletas de maracuyá con forma de corazón y un enorme pastel de menta con chocolate. No entendía porque decían que todo eso era afrodisiaco si lo veía muy normal, pero palmeando sus mejillas terminó de colocar el último plato a la mesa.

Sirius llegó por la chimenea silbando y se colocó tras de él tomando su cintura, consiguiendo tensarlo al instante, lo inclinó hacia atrás sosteniéndolo firmemente y miró sus ojos con divertimiento.

-Todo huele delicioso cachorro ¿Qué estamos celebrando?-

-Nada en específico. Solo tenía ganas de preparar comida para ti… y para mí- sonrió nervioso, a lo que Sirius con curiosidad arqueó una ceja. Parecía querer decir algo, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

-¿En serio? Que detalle- su sonrisa lobuna se hizo presente haciéndole temblar –aunque es demasiada comida, menos mal que invité a unos amigos-

Harry puso los ojos de plato. ¿Escuchó bien?

Con creciente terror lo regresó a ver y justo en ese instante entro el profesor Lupin junto con Tonks que venía cargando a un muy risueño Teddy.

-¡Buenas, buenas!- saludó Tonks tomando haciendo al instante.

-¿Entre más mejor, no crees? ¡A hincar el diente, cachorro!- Harry estaba con el alma en los pies.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Lo único que sabía era que la comida que tardó cinco horas en terminar de cocinar estaba desapareciendo y el mágico momento que esperó construir entre dos personas se hizo añicos frente a sus ojos transformándose en una cena familiar de cinco.

 **Plan 1: Fallido.**

 ***~*~°*°~*~* 2do plan: Sex Appeal *~*~°*°~*~***

No es que la comida hubiera resultado un total fiasco, pues fue una comida amena entre amigos que transcurría amenamente entre chascarrillos y mucha buena conversación, sin embargo el deseo de intimar con Sirius se esfumó así como llegó.

-Esa Ginny y sus ideas locas…- se dijo tragando saliva con dificultad viendo la camisa recién planchada y almidonada sobre la cama, esperando a que Sirius saliera de ducharse -Esto creo que es demasiado atrevido- se dijo al desprenderse de su ropa, tratando de no mirar mucho lo que estaba haciendo.

 _"_ _Pero yo soy el tonto que lo está haciendo muy obediente_ " suspiró con las mejillas ardiéndole.

La tela se sentía fría contra su piel desnuda y a pesar de estar limpia, aun entre el aroma a jabón, podía apreciar la colonia almizclada de Sirius. Era como si lo abrazara con fuerza como en esos días muy oscuros donde dormía a su lado cuando las pesadillas se apoderaban de su sueño o en aquellas tardes de invierno cuando la temperatura descendía abruptamente y el mayor estaba ahí para reconfortarlo.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esperándolo con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora.

¿Qué haría Sirius? Lo encontraría adorable como decía Ginny al grado de querer brincarle encima y arrancarle la delgada prenda con los dientes.

-Solo espero que sea gentil…- murmuró apretando sus mejillas con sus palmas esperando que su rubor no fuera muy obvio.

Claro que era un novato en el amor con su 0% de experiencia previa, pero estaba seguro que si daba lo mejor de sí, algo bueno podría conseguir.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y dejar ver el intenso vapor que salía del pequeño cuarto por el exceso de agua caliente, su corazón comenzó a golpetear frenético.

Sirius solo vestía sus pantalones favoritos ciñendo su cintura mientras que sacudía con sus manos su cabello mojado, como solía hacer siempre que salpicaba todo a su paso. " _Se ve tan sexy"_ se dijo perdiéndose en sus líneas masculinas y tonificadas que eran marcadas por oscuros tatuajes.

-Wow cachorro ¿Qué haces vestido así?- preguntó con su voz cantarina, tal cual estuviera hablando del clima. Se armó de valor. Ya había llegado muy lejos como para amilanarse.

-Es que tu camisa es muy cómoda y hace mucho calor…- Sirius se lo pensó.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho calor- el menor tragó con dificultad –¡Y yo aquí con tanta ropa! De saber que no te importaba el cuerpo humano, hubiera caminado desnudo por la casa desde hace tiempo- exclamó bajando su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, exhibiéndose como si nada, muy cómodo en su traje de Adán en dirección a la cocina.

Eso no era lo que planeaba… pero por una vista así, podía agradecer el estar con vida.

 **Plan 2: Fallido.**

 ***~*~°*°~*~* 3er plan: Estimulación auditiva *~*~°*°~*~***

Después de una gran vergüenza y excitación a sus cortos 17 años, agradeció enteramente a Sirius por no repetir su paseo de 24 horas en cueros pues estaba seguro que su corazón no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo.

Lo que seguía en la lista de sus amigas era algo a su parecer asqueroso por hacer. Si con sus propias orejas procuraba demorar lo menos posible ¿Por qué hacerlo como una ceremonia a otra persona?

Con mucha dificultad le preguntó a Sirius si le gustaría que le realizara aquella infernal limpieza, lo cual después de mucho bochorno de su parte en tratar de explicarle de manera coherente sin revelar sus segundas intenciones, el mayor aceptó gustoso recostándose en el sillón y ocupando las piernas de Harry como almohada.

"Es algo sexual" le dijo Ginny con naturalidad "si hay algo que ínsita a los hombres mayores es la acción de meter y sacar" -Y ocho cuartos…- refunfuñó pasándole el cotonete por el exterior de su oreja. No era algo agradable o que esperara hacer en el futuro, pero al menos Sirius se veía tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo y molestia.

Procuró hacerlo con cuidado, de modo que no le hiciera daño. Podía asegurar que lo realizaba adecuadamente pues nunca se lo hizo a alguien maás. Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que pasaran a la siguiente oreja, se emocionó cuando la mano de Sirius acarició su rodilla y con redoblada esperanza sus manos temblaron.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó con el corazón en la boca. Los estremecimientos no dejaban de trepar por su medula cuando su mano descendió hacia abajo con lentitud. Parecía que ese era el momento –Sirius yo…- intentó decir, antes de ser interrumpido por el ojigris que soltó un gruñido -¡Sirius!- exclamó en un hilo de voz al escucharlo roncar a pierna suelta -¡No puedes estar dormido!-

¿Por qué pasó eso? Ginny no le advirtió de eso.

 _"_ _Tal vez solo funciona en mayores de cincuenta…"_ se dijo acongojado viendo al amor de su vida dormir plácidamente sobre sus piernas sin poder hacer prácticamente nada.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó cabizbajo.

 **Plan 3: Fallido.**

 ***~*~°*°~*~* 4to plan: ¿Del terror al amor? *~*~°*°~*~***

Cada vez más con los ánimos decaídos, decidió que ese sería su último intento pues una ida a la playa con la temporada de marea roja no era conveniente ir a nadar, por tanto si llegaba al corazón de Sirius bien, sino pues serían tres semanas de dificultad hasta que ingresara a su último año en Hogwarts.

 _"_ _Es ahora o nunca"_ meditó poniendo la película viendo de reojo a Sirius dispuesto con su tazón de palomitas. Apagó la luz y se sentó a su lado esperando poder fingir bien tener miedo pues una película poco podía transmitirle terror tras haberse enfrentado a cosas peores.

-¿Una película de miedo?- preguntó incrédulo. Harry asintió como que no quiere la cosa procurando no ser muy evidente –toda esta semana has estado sorprendiéndome cachorro- expresó poniendo ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Es bueno para varias ¿no crees?- sonrió nervioso. Sirius esbozó una curiosa sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

Tras los primeros quince minutos que no ocurría nada interesante, decidió jugársela y acercase al mayor mucho más al pendiente de la película que de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Un zombie sanguinolento salió de la nada y Sirius comenzó a reír sonoramente. Harry se estremeció. _"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se me olvidó que a Sirius no le hace nada más que gracia estas películas de terror?"_ se dijo molesto consigo mismo tomando el brazo del mayor.

-¿Enserio te espantó cachorro? No te conocía esa faceta asustadiza- su sonrisa lobuna escondía algo que desconocía, pero no queriendo indagar en ello, fingió demencia.

-Ehh… es que está más fuerte de lo que decía la caja y no estaba preparado- esperó sonar convincente.

-Vale, vale, siendo así entonces enciendo la luz porque no vaya a ser que no puedas dormir en la noche…- así como así se levantó para hacer un movimiento de su varita e iluminar la estancia. Harry molesto, ya no lo soportó.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan obtuso?!- simplemente explotó –¡Podría estar desnudo solo cubierto con sushi y tú no dirías ni harías nada!-

-¿Tú crees? ¿y porque llegarías hasta ese extremo? Si se vale preguntar- cuestionó muy divertido por su rabieta que solo consiguió exasperarlo más.

-¡Porque te amo y quiero que tú también me ames! ¡AHH!- gritó molesto –no quería decirlo, quería que tu dieras el paso si es que me querías, pero parece que no y ahora me expuse y seguro me vas a odiar…- el mayor soltó una risilla antes de abrazarlo. Lo había dicho en un arranque de furia y valentía atolondrada, pero como llegó se fue el brío y ahora quería encontrar un agujero y desaparecer de lo avergonzado que estaba.

-¿Como voy a odiarte si finalmente lo dijiste, Harry?- murmuró tan bajo tomando su barbilla con galanura –Era lo que estaba esperando…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que oía -¿Cómo?-

* * *

Desde primera instancia supo que Harry se traía algo entre manos. ¿Cómo no notarlo si estaba tan ansioso y entusiasta haciendo una cosa tras otra?

No era bueno ocultando sus emociones y todo su cariño lo mostraba a borbotones, tal cual el primer momento que vio aquella mirada en sus dulces ojos verde esmeralda; aquel momento que comprendió sus sentimientos tan claros como el agua que vibraban por su persona.

Esa mirada que Sirius conocía tan bien pues mucha gente en el pasado sintió esa atracción por él, sin embargo, la profundidad de la mirada de Harry connotando toda su inocencia y dulzura pudieron traspasarlo tan hondo como ningún otro hasta llegar a calarle en lo más profundo de su ser.

Su dulce niño siempre fue especial en su corazón y su fue principal motor para seguir adelante, incluso en Azkaban; por tanto verle esforzarse tanto hacían que su vena maliciosa quisiera molestarlo un poco llevándolo al límite. _"Tal vez me pase un poco"_ se dijo con media sonrisa.

-Lo que oíste, nene- musitó débilmente sintiendo un estremecimiento en el menor.

-¡Pero si estabas indiferente a todo lo que hice! Ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando estuve sobre tu cama solo con tu camisa y te quedaste dormido esa vez…. ¡incluso invitaste al profesor Lupin y su familia!-

-Vale esa fue una canallada de mi parte, pero en cuanto a las otras veces, créeme que fue difícil ser de piedra y no querer brincarte encima- acarició con cariño su cabello y embelesado notó el carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Creí que no me querías… bueno… no de esa forma-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo pequeño? Eres un primor, cariño, tan difícil de resistirse que creo que si Jim estuviera vivo me cortaría los huevos si me atreviera a tocarte de manera pecaminosa- rio –además, recuerda que soy tu tutor legal y mi deber el protegerte, guiarte y velar por tu seguridad, no echarte mano cuando me plazca…- Harry con los ojos llenitos le echó los brazos al cuello plantándole un rápido beso.

 _"_ _Demasiado inexperto que es tan entrañable"_ se dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Sirius? ¿Entonces porque no hiciste nada?-

-Claro que es en serio, eres un dulce que quiero comerme… pero eres un niño y tal vez esto es una fase por eso tenía que ponerte a prueba aunque creo que si me pase de patán…-

-Un poco- aseguró el menor estremeciéndose cuando lo rejuntó contra su cuerpo.

-Por tanto conociendo que estoy loco por ti, esta es tu oportunidad para retractarte cachorro porque si me aceptas, no creo ser capaz de dejarte ir…-

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero escapar?- Sirius acarició su mejilla perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes que refulgían en determinación -Esto es lo que quiero-

* * *

Se besaron arduamente en el sofá por largos veinte minutos con su amor fluyendo entre cada caricia y cada roce de sus manos. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de disfrutarlo.

-Ya lo haces mucho mejor Harry- susurró mordisqueando sus labios arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

-Estoy aprendiendo del mejor-

-Eso que ni que- bailoteó sus cejas haciéndole reír. Adoraba verlo así; con su jovial sonrisa y juguetón semblante haciendo un desastre de él, doblegándolo con su abrumador encanto que lo embriagaba, obligándolo a desear tenerlo más cerca y volver a ser besado pese a sus entumecidos labios.

Como intuyendo sus pensamientos, Sirius le quitó camisa para comenzar a besar su hombro con pequeños ósculos que repartía hábilmente produciéndole incontrolables escalofríos.

-Si quieres podemos paras aquí…- su voz grave lo erizó hasta la punta de sus pies. Después de ese besuqueo no planeaba parar.

-No… quiero que sigas- prorrumpió tirando de él para que quedara encima de él, con todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentir su peso y su dura erección contra su vientre.

-Me vuelves loco…- suspiró volviendo a besarle -¿Así que cuando hacemos lo del sushi?- preguntó Sirius con sus ojos ennegrecidos con una palpable lujuria que lo intoxicaba mientras lo llevaba cargando a su habitación.

-Tal vez después… en tu cumpleaños- contestó con el corazón latiéndole al mil por hora entre cada peldaño que subían.

 _"_ _Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle mis sentimientos"_ sopesó con una amplia sonrisa al recostarse sobre la amplia cama. " _De haberlo sabido lo habría hecho antes…"_ se dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Sirius besaba dulcemente su pierna alzada como si fuera un preciado tesoro que le hacía sentir tan amado como nunca antes lo sintió.

Sí; quería estar así con su persona amada por el resto de su vida y si se lo permitía, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerle feliz y eso incluía: no volver a escuchar concejos de conquista de sus amigas.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la proxima!~


End file.
